Becoming a Diplomat
Objective *Parley Part One *Parley Part Two Speak with Aspelta and read through Beginning Diplomacy Tutorial: Strategy. Then Hail Aspelta and choose the parley option entitled Parley. Follow Aspelta's instructions and they will tell you how to win a parley. Locations Rewards *Qaliathari Charisma or Mordebi Candor (depending on the trainer in khal) *Loud Criticism *Aggressive Statement *Itemized Comparison Starting Dialogue Aspelta nods to you. "So, you promise to be an attentive student? Good, because the ways of the diplomat are not so easy that you can expect to just fall right into them. We Mordebi, however, do not tend to take to them more quickly than others. The lessons of our history have left us with a more malleable view of life." "Debate is the foundation of diplomacy. Listen carefully to what I have to say. I'll explain Expression, the push and pull of discussion, and of course, how to win." Additional Dialogue Beginning Diplomacy Tutorial Aspelta Kamidalta says, "welcome to the game of Diplomacy. The game itself will be represented as a card game between you and your opponent. I will teach you now how to construct your intial hand of cards, or Strategy as I will call it form now on, so that you may proceed into your first tutorial dialogue. it will also be your first time engaing in Diplomacy!" "Keep in mind that this and other totrials will always be avialble to you, so you may go thoughthem at your own pace." I would like to continue and learn "Cards for your Strategy will be represented by Abilities in your Abilities Book. Open your Abilities Book now by clicking on the Book Icon on your taskbar or by pressing the Abilities Hotkey (usually P)." "Once your Abilities Book is open, click on the Diplomacy Tab at the bottom of the window. This is where your cards are permanently held on your character." "Click on the red Strategy button to open your Strategy Tray. If this is your first time, you will notice 5 gray slots. This means they are empty." How do I place the cards in my Abilities Book in my Strategy Tray "To place a card in your Strategy Tray, click-and-drag your chosen Diplomacy Ability to an empty slot on the Strategy Tray." "if this is your first time, you should have two cards in your Abilities Book, "Snippet of Wisdom' and one other card. Place both of these in your Strategy Tray." "The terms ability and card will be used interchangeably throughout this tutorial. For Diplomacy these mean the same thing, so don't be confused if you see one or the other." I have placed both cards in my Strategy Tray "You cannot use any of your cards in the Diplomacy game if they are not in your Strategy Tray. Only those cards in the tray are available to you during a Parley, the term used for a Diplomacy contest." "Once you click complete below, you may engage me in Parley." "Remember, you may return to this totorial anytime you wish." I would like to complete this tutorial now and be taken to the final page "There will be more to learn later; remember that this is only the Beginning Tutorial for Diplomacy." "To conclude, a Parley option on a character will look like a pen and inkwell with a title next to it. You will see colored icons next to this option. I will explain what these mean at a later time." "You should now see one of these Parley options below, entitled 'Parley part One.' Click this option to begin your first parley." Parley Part One To begin this lesson, single-click the card "Snippet of Wisdom." After it appears on the Parley UI, which we'll call the Gameboard, click the green Speak button to play the card. This will move the Parley Indicator, progressing the dialogue. Playing a card will also end your turn and begin your opponent's turn. For now click on the second card in your Strategy Tray and press Speak to play it. You will notice that you have two buttons at the bottom of the Gameboard: Speak and Listen. If yhou have no cards available to play, or do not wish to play a card, you may press Listen in order to pass your turn. Take a moment to move your mouse pointer over the playing field. By passing your mouse cursor over the various elements of parley: the Gameboard and your Strategy Tray, you will be able to read explanations of each part's function. Now to tell you how you can win. On the far right side of the Parley UI, or Gameboard, you will see two speech bubbles with numbers next to them at the top and bottom of the board. These speech bubbles display your current number of Dialogue Points. Dialogue Points are the number of points you and your opponent need to count down in order to win the parley. The bottom number is your total; when it reaches zero, you win. if your opponent reaches zero Dialogue Points before you do, you will lose. In order to score Dialogue Points you will need to move the Parley Indicator, the circle on the track between the speech bubbles, to your side of the track. You ill earn a Dialogue Point on any turn the Parley Indicator is on your side of the board - it doesn't matter how far. As you earn these points, you will see the number within your speech bubble decrease. You will also earn lines of dialogue here within the dialogue box as a further reward. Remember: the bottom half of the Gameboard represent you, and the top half represents your opponent. The dots under the 4 colored icons in the middle represent "Expression", which will be explained further along in this tutorial. To bring it together, the number on the wax seal in the upper right corner on your card is it's Influence. Influence is the number of points you will move the Parley Indicator towards your side of the track. Remember, if the indicator is on your side at the end of your turn, or your opponent's, you win a Dialogue Point. The same holds true for your opponent. If they manage to pull the Parley Indicator onto their side, they will earn Dialogue Points. "Remember this as well: it doesn't matter if the Parley Indicator is at 1 or 10, only one Dialogue Point will ever be earned a turn. Take a moment to read all of this over and understand it and then we'll move on to the next lesson. Clicking the Continue button will earse this dialogue, but you will be able to repeat this Parley as many times as you wish. Once you are done, click the Continue button, Hail me, and find the second Parley of this less: Parley Part Two. Parley Part Two Like before,k single-click "Snippet of Swisdom." After it appears on the Gameboard, click the green Speak button to play the card. This will move the Parley indicator. In this lesson you will learn about Expression - the colored icons on your cards and on the Gameboard - and how Expression influences gameplay. Expression is represented by the small colored icons in the middle of the Gameboard. Simply put, Expression is the fuel for your cards. Many cards have a cost, and that cost comes in the form of Expression. The four Expression types, from left to right are: Demand (red), Reason (green), Inspire (blue), and Flattery (yellow). Card cost is clearly labelled in the middle of the card. The cards you have currently have no cost; the colored icons display no numbers. Any card with a cost will display a number within the colored icon to represent how many points of that Expression type will be taken from your side or the Gameboard when you play that card. Notice that during this parley the Expression field has been slowly filling up on both sides. Everytime I play the card "patient Words," I give you one green Reason Expression. In Parley, playing cards will often move Expression around the Gameboard. it is an important aspect of the game. You will see the third Expression type, Inspire (blue) is blacked out.l This is a Convince conversation, as displayed at the top of the Gameboard - Convince conversations prohibit the use of Inspire (blue) Expression from being used. There are five types of conversations: Gossip prohibits Reason; Entertain prohibits Demand; Incite prohibits Flattery; Convince prohibits Inspire, and Interview prohibits nothing. All Parley options, as you saw, list the icons of the allowed Expression types just below it's title. Look at the bottom half of your cards. Just like the Gameboard, your cards can have numbers in the colored area above and the brown area below the colored icons representing the Expression types. These indicate how much Expression is given out by that card to your opponent (colored top) and yourself (bottom) when the card is played. These cards are relative to who played the card: your opponent's cards give or take from your Expression based on what is in the top half. This parley is finished, and you have as much time as you like to review this Dialogue. Once you press Continue, however, the text is gone - so make sure you have read everything before continuing. These training parleys are repeatable, and you can practice as much as you want. Concluding Dialogue "Well now," says Aspelta. "That wasn't nearly so hard as you thought it would be, was it?" "There are many ins and outs of diplomacy," says Aspelta. "Until we sit down to seriously consider all the aspects of a single conversation, it is difficult to truly understand that what we are doing here is an art." Detailed Information Note: This quest is also offered by Mina Zeya near Aspelta Kamidalta. Talk to Aspelta. Select the speech text called Beginning Diplomacy Tutorial. Then Parley Part One. Then Parley Part Two. Hail him again to complete the quest. Aspelta Kamidalta *location: Khal * :1 *0 Soldier Patient words.JPG